Pink
by TF141Soldier
Summary: She loved the color pink. A oneshot Lelouch x Anya lemon, as done by request. Sexual content ahead, mates.
**As requested by "The Professor". Sex is ahead – if that perchance offends you, welllll, the back button and the exit button exist for a reason. I present: Pink.**

[*****]

 _Fuck this school,_ Lelouch mentally proclaimed as he took refuge in the library. "Cupid Day" had been an exhausting round of _run-away, plan, plan, run-away, run-away, use Sayoko and Rolo to distract others, run-away some more_ , all because of Milly's dreadful proclamation: "Whomever steals Lelouch's hat gets a prize!"

 _What the hell did I ever do to you, Milly?_ He wasn't angry, not really – he was almost certain he'd be laughing about this in a week. Milly was just playing around, and she probably wanted Shirley to hook up with Lelouch. Or maybe she just wanted Lelouch to have a girlfriend. If that was the case, then Lelouch appreciated the gesture… but at the same time, he really didn't appreciate the gesture at all. If Lelouch wanted a girlfriend, he would have gotten one already. True, there were times when Lelouch would feel lonely, or wistful, or horny (or a terrifying mixture of all three), but he was able to ignore those pressing feelings (for the most part) and focus on being Zero, focus on saving the world from Britannia's iron grip. Romance, to Lelouch, was an obstacle – he simply didn't have the energy to emotionally devote himself to a significant other considering his day job.

So, no, he wasn't _that_ angry at Milly. He was angrier at Sayoko – angry that she'd set up him on multiple dates (a hundred and eight, to be exact, and it conflicted with his schedule as Zero to no end), angry that she had naively turned Lelouch into some playboy (that was going to make school awkward as hell), and angry at her inability to _not_ overdo things.

 _There is subtle, and then there is Sayoko._

Lelouch, leaning against a book case, raised his eyes to the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

 _I'm such a terrible runner. How the fuck can Suzaku do this for hours on end-?_

Suddenly, Lelouch felt a breeze where his poofy blue hat should have been.

 _What the hell?_

Stupidly, he reached up to pat his scalp, and sure as shit, his hat wasn't there. He looked down the length of the bookcase, on both sides, his heartbeat kicking up a few notches.

"Who's there?!" Lelouch said, groaning. He thought he was hidden in the library. He leaned back against another bookcase—

-And was shocked as hell to find a little hand sticking out from the side, fingers extended. Lelouch gasped and stepped away, officially freaked out. The hand in question pushed a few books away, and then Lelouch saw a pair of rose-pink eyes pop out in that space.

 _Anya Alstreim? The hell?_ "Uh… hi. Anya."

"Hello," she deadpanned.

After a moment of awkward silence, Lelouch hooked around to the other side of the bookcase. She was wearing her usual, pink-dominated – _so much pink_ – school uniform, which only served to make her look smaller than she actually was. Her normally-poofy pink hair, which always reminded Lelouch of Euphemia – must I never be allowed to forget her? – was even curlier today, falling down the sides of her face in a big pink wave. She was cradling Lelouch's blue hat in one arm, holding a – very pink – camera-phone in the other. Her expression was even more indecipherable than usual – she almost looked afraid, like she was shrinking away from Lelouch. She looked a lot different from the just-as-shy but emotional, easygoing girl from the Aries Villa so many years ago.

 _Oookay. Anya found me, and she has my hat… and if she found me, it's only a matter of time before the others find me, too… I need to try and barter with her. I don't want to use my Geass too soon – she's a Knight of the Round! I could use her to my advantage, and I'll be damned if I waste my Geass on some stupid school activity!_

"—there?"

Lelouch blinked. "Um. Repeat that, please?"

Anya tilted her head, and it reminded Lelouch of a puppy for a moment. "It seems like you're looking for a place to hide. How about in there?" She gestured to a storage room that Lelouch actually hadn't noticed beforehand.

 _Huh._ "Yeah. Thatwouldbefantastic," Lelouch vomited, rushing for the door and opening it with a burst of speed he wished he'd possessed when he was running away from various Ashford groupies. He quickly ran down the staircase, and Anya soon joined him, walking slowly and carelessly. Once she was down there, Lelouch shut and locked the door, thanking God for his Student Council Key Ring, and glanced around the room. There were some boxes stacked on desks, and there were a handful of shelves, but otherwise it was a plain, threadbare room.

 _It'll make do, though._ Lelouch turned to Anya, who was fiddling with the fabric on Lelouch's hat.

 _Yeah…_ way _different from the servant girl. What happened to her to make her like this? Maybe she's just really, really shy, going to school for the first time—_

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Anya asked, with a vaguely confused tone, as if she didn't fully understand what those two words really meant.

 _I was afraid of this._ Lelouch fidgeted in place for a minute. _Try bartering._

"What makes you think that, Anya?" Lelouch attempted, folding his hands.

"Is that not what the Student President said?" Anya said, falling back on her usual, whispery monotone. " _If you grab your target's hat and put it on, then you have to be declared boyfriend and girlfriend._ "

 _Shit. She_ did _say that._ "O-oh," Lelouch muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Here," Anya said, handing Lelouch her pink hat. "I caught your hat, now you must catch mine."

"Sure…" Lelouch said, begrudgingly grabbing the soft hat. "It doesn't really sound like you want to do this, or know what's going on," he attempted, trying another route.

"This is a normal school activity, isn't it?"

Lelouch barked a tired-sounding laugh. "No. It's not. This is Milly's graduation event."

"Oh," Anya said, as if this was news to her. "I see."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Um… why not Gino?" Lelouch said, reaching for another avenue. "It seems like you two are pretty close. Do you not like him?"

"No, I like him."

"I mean, romantically."

Anya looked away, and Lelouch interpreted this as being embarrassed in regards to Gino. Lelouch soldiered on with his opportunist ways. "If you feel that way about him, then maybe you should take his hat. Don't just take mine because you're afraid of what Gino might think. If you're worried about reputation—"

"I do not feel such strong feelings for Gino," Anya said, clutching Lelouch's hat even tighter.

"…Do you feel strong feelings for me?" Lelouch gazed at her, and she persisted in her silence.

 _Oh my god, another one._

"Anya…" Lelouch began, but she interrupted him by grabbing his hand.

"Um…" Lelouch tried again.

"I have seen couples at school engage in holding hands," Anya said, intertwining her fingers with Lelouch's. "It seems like the correct thing to do."

"Anya, I appreciate it, I really do, but—"

"I believe I am attracted to you in some fashion."

And thus Lelouch's question was answered. "Ah…"

"Whenever I see you or happen upon you, I feel like I want to protect you. Even now, when we are alone in this room, I feel obligated towards you…"

Ignoring her stilted way of speaking, Lelouch was shocked. He'd never heard Anya bear her soul like this; in fact, he was almost positive that was the most she'd ever said to him.

"My memory is faulty," Anya said, looking straight up at Lelouch, unblinking. "I do not remember things well. But I feel like I have seen or happened upon you before. Did we ever interact at some point?"

 _Fuckfuckfuck. If she remembers me as a Prince, then I'm royally fucked… wait, was that a pun?_

"Anya, I-I don't think so…"

"I respectfully disagree… I feel as though we met sometime in the past, and you left some kind of emotional impact on me." She pulled herself closer to Lelouch. "This hand-holding feels satisfactory."

"Good," Lelouch stammered, his heart skipping a beat. "Um… Anya, are you essentially saying that you love me?" He felt his stomach tighten for some reason.

"We are now boyfriend and girlfriend. It feels common to be in love, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah, but…"

She stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck awkwardly; he had a feeling she saw another couple at school do this. Lelouch stared into her eyes, not wanting to break face thanks to his pride.

"We ought to… kiss now," Anya said.

 _How sheltered is this girl?!_

"Any—"

And then she was kissing him. It happened very quickly, and even though Lelouch knew it was coming, it took him completely by surprise. Yes, she was kissing him, or trying to – the way she held her lips tightly implied that this was her first kiss, ever. Virgin that Lelouch was, he'd kissed a few girls before.

 _Stop. Tell her to stop._ His mind said no, but his body and mouth completely fucking ignored him.

In fact, he started kissing her back. Almost instinctively, his hands wrapped around her waist, tiny as it was, clutching her hips lightly. Anya made sort of a low groan of pleasure, which triggered something in Lelouch. He lost control of himself for a moment, and just waited there, awkwardly kissing this emotionless midget of a girl because… well, he knew damn well why, he just didn't want to admit it.

Finally, Lelouch pulled away, trying to catch a breath as he smacked his lips. He could taste a lipstick or a chapstick of some kind. Before he could even speak his peace, Anya began to unbutton his Ashford coat all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch breathed.

"I am pleasuring you… this is right, isn't it?" Anya said, running a hand along Lelouch's stomach and up to his chest.

 _Oh my god. Where the hell did she learn this?_

"Any—"

And then she was kissing his neck, and it was so startlingly erotic and shiver-inducing that Lelouch grabbed her hands, raising them over her head, and he lightly pushed her against the wall he was on. She exhaled sharply, showing absolutely no signs of resistance. In fact, the look on her face was one of longing – she was panting lightly, her chest expanded and legs quivering slightly.

Lelouch let her hands down; she looked a little disappointed. "Um…"

"Was that not… satisfactory?" Anya whispered.

"No! No, no. No. That was… that was enjoyable," Lelouch found himself admitting. "I'm just a little bit surprised, Anya, um…" He rubbed his neck, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence. "Where did you… learn that?"

"I have… read things," Anya confessed, twiddling her fingers. "Watched videos."

 _Romance novels and porn. God, she's like a mini-Milly…_

"Anya…"

She looked up at Lelouch. "I would like to continue this, please."

Lelouch felt very, very anxious now.

"If you don't mind my asking," Anya quickly added. "It felt very good."

She approached him and Lelouch held his hands out.

"Wait, wait, Anya… f-first, we have to take care of these. Remember? The hats?"

In the making-out session, they'd both dropped their hats. They picked them up awkwardly.

"Yes, I have to go to room D-3 and announce that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Anya said, remembering.

"No, no. Not yet."

"But that was the objective."

"Change of plans… I want you to hide my hat down in here."

Anya looked at him, with big, innocent eyes. "I am confused. Are we not supposed to wear each other's hats as a symbol of our affection?"

"Yes, we are… but this is my way of getting back at Milly. Getting back at all the chaos that's happened today. You understand? This isn't me saying anything bad about you – this is to get back at her."

 _She's a very by-the-book person, but she said she wanted to protect me… I can use that,_ Lelouch thought, with a twinge of guilt, the same twinge of guilt he always got (and ignored) when he emotionally manipulated someone. Anya searched his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I do not understand, but I believe I can do that. Do you still want my hat?"

"I'll give it back to you now."

"Does that mean we are not boyfriend or girlfriend?" 

"No! I just don't want to give Milly what she really wants. She's been messing with me the whole day!"

 _I go from battling the blasted Chinese Federation to this. What a weird, weird life I live._

"Alright," Anya said. She placed Lelouch's hat under a box somewhere, and Lelouch gave a sigh of relief. He felt her reach up towards him again for another kiss, but he gently brought her back down.

"Just leave here – I'll leave soon after."

"…May we continue this later?"

 _Of course she would say that instead of "have sex"._

Still, Lelouch found himself easily saying yes. "…Meet me at the former clubhouse later tonight. 9 PM, I guess, if that's what you want. You know the building… it's where I live."

"Okay," Anya breathed, awkwardly standing there for a moment before walking out of the room after Lelouch unlocked the door, securing her pink hat back on her head. Lelouch fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling and wondering why the hell he prioritized getting laid over everything else.

[*****]

ASHFORD CLUBHOUSE

Lelouch was a nervous wreck by the time he got back to the clubhouse. It had been a very joyous day for everyone involved – Milly graduated, holding her diploma with a big smile, and the Student Council had an enormous going-away party for her. Stories were told, jokes were shared, songs were sung, and everyone had an all-around good time. It did help ease Lelouch's anxiety – _and my hat was never found, so that's a plus_ – but the moment he got back to his house after the party, the reality of the situation hit him, that Anya was still coming over.

He rushed out of the house, riding the subway into Shibuya. Lelouch bought some protection, picking a brand that looked fairly trustworthy, and he also bought a soda and some batteries so he didn't look like a pervert. Luckily, the cashier didn't even blink. Once he returned home, he began his "research", incredibly thankful that C.C. wasn't around to snark at him.

He'd been watching about an hour of porn in-between doing work for the Black Knights, making plans for the Chinese Federation, for the Geass Directorate, for all kinds of things.

 _This is going to have to be a one-time thing! She's a Knight of the Round, and if she gets too close, or pries too deep, she could figure out that I'm Zero._

Lelouch took time to carefully and methodically hide any documents relating to the Black Knights or the revolution at large, double-checking his cabinet for the condoms, realizing he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. He almost wanted to tell her that the whole thing was off, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint her (or spread rumors that he was a tease). There was a part of him that regretted the decision, but there was an even bigger part of him that didn't. He hadn't been touched like that in years, and Anya was practically offering herself up on a silver platter. In addition, there was something about Anya that was incredibly endearing to Lelouch. She had the petite appeal of Kallen, the deadpan attitude of C.C., the hair of Euphemia, and the shyness and innocence of Shirley, all rolled up into one incredibly pink girl.

He wanted contact with another human being, to be able to get close to someone. He wanted to feel loved by someone – affection was in short supply those days. But, most of all, he wanted to _fuck_ , simple as that. He was a horny motherfucker.

A ring of the doorbell broke him from his florid daydreaming.

 _This is it._

Lelouch rose from his bed, quickly meeting Sayoko in the hallway, who was going for the door as well.

"Sayoko, let me… answer it," Lelouch requested. "It's a friend. Could you… leave for a little while?"

A little smile crossed Sayoko's face. "Is it another girl?"

"Sayoko, I've told you already, I'm not some playboy… but, yes, it is a girl."

She simply nodded. "You live a very heavy life, Master Lelouch. You deserve to relax… I'll answer the door, and I'll leave the two of you alone, okay?"

 _Thank. Fucking. God that C.C. isn't here._

"Yes… Sayoko. Thank you for understanding."

Lelouch returned to his room, waiting. He checked once again to see if the condoms were there – they still were. _Inanimate objects can't move, dimwit._

He ran over what he ought to do in his head before there was a knock on his bedroom door.

 _Interesting._ "Um, it's open."

Anya walked in, wearing a huge pink cloak that covered most of her body. "Hello, Lelouch… am I intruding on anything?"

"I invited you here, remember?" Lelouch said, trying to ease the shaking in his hands. "…Could you please close the door?"

She did just so, and Lelouch wondered what happened to her common sense.

"H-how was the rest of your day?" Lelouch posed.

"Since classes were postponed, Gino and I had to report back to base for a time – I was able to request leave for the night since apparently my vacation slots were completely open."

 _And she never takes a break. Learning more about this girl each day._

"Ah," Lelouch said. "Good, that's good."

Anya nodded.

Lelouch, unclenching his fists, shuddered. _Just be a man and own up to it… you know you want this. Don't be scared, don't be scared. Just go._

"Anya, do you want to begin?"

Anya looked up. "Oh. Are you ready?"

"…Yes. Are you?"

"…Yes." Anya slid her cloak off, and Lelouch was fairly surprised at what he saw. She was wearing some kind of black crop-top with the Knights of the Round insignia plastered over it, a high-cut black thong with a pink lace trim, pink stockings and black socks. The way she held herself implied that she was totally comfortable with being so… naked-looking.

 _Hell, I feel naked if I just have a tanktop on…_

"Wow," Lelouch whispered.

"Is this satisfactory?"

Lelouch reached his hand out. Anya daintily placed her hand in his, and Lelouch pulled her onto the bed with him. She landed on top of him, somewhat; she looked down at Lelouch, surprised.

"…How do you want to begin?" Anya asked, carefully.

"J-just kiss me, Anya," Lelouch muttered, blushing.

She did just so. This time, her kiss was much more precise, a far cry from the sloppy, tentative one she'd given him earlier – she was simply pressing her lips against his, opening them slightly. He did just the same, kissing back a little. They remained like this, letting themselves linger between kisses to catch their breath. Anya was sort of awkwardly holding her arms down.

"Here," Lelouch breathed, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck; in turn, he wrapped his own arms around her lower back.

"I presumed y-you didn't like that," Anya said, catching her breath.

"I never said that," Lelouch said, and they engaged in yet another kiss.

Lelouch ventured further, gently biting on Anya's lip, sucking on it lightly. It caused Anya to pant; her hands grew tighter around Lelouch's neck. He began stroking her hair, running a hand over and through her hair, which he noticed she was wearing down instead of the usual loose ponytail. She hummed slightly – all of these small gestures and sounds were beginning to turn Lelouch on, and he felt a familiar pressure down below.

Lelouch pulled apart from Anya, lifting her chin and kissing along her neck, grazing the skin as gingerly as he could with his teeth, although he was certain he bit her more than a few times. Regardless, Anya showed no signs of complaining or wanting him to stop; once in a while, she let out feeble-sounding moans, as if she was afraid of letting loose.

"Do you want me to…?" Lelouch said, gesturing to her chest.

Anya shakily nodded.

"…Um, could you take it off?" Lelouch asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

She proceeded to do just so; she pulled the top off her torso and up over her head, letting it fall to the side. Anya was exactly as… underdeveloped, as Lelouch had expected, but just the sight of seeing her take off her top – for him – was enough to turn him on even further.

After noticing his staring, Anya blushed. "I am sorry that my breasts are not as big as they should be."

"No, no! No! They're just fine, Anya, they're good, I was just… y-you're beautiful."

Lelouch reached up to grasp her with both hands; just the impact was enough to make her recoil, sucking in air through her teeth sharply. Letting what he'd seen on the internet guide him, he began rubbing his hands in small circles, edging his palms over her nipples. Anya let out tiny little moans, her hair falling in front of her eyes; Lelouch noticed her hands were twitching. He wanted to ask her if she liked it, but he didn't want to kill the mood.

"T-touch me more…" Anya whispered, reaching up to grab his right hand. She gingerly guided it so that Lelouch's index and middle finger was in between her nipple; she did the same for his left hand.

Cold sweat built on Lelouch's neck as he began simultaneously pinching her nipples and rubbing her small breasts in circles. That seemed to be the ticket – Anya began moaning much more freely, letting her hands fall back down, even though they were still twitching. Encouraged, Lelouch leaned up, taking one of the nipples into his mouth, mulling it over with his tongue and the softer edges of his teeth. He heard Anya cry lightly, with what sounded like a shocked moan.

"Please keep touching me…" Anya whispered; her hand slid down her stomach and into her panties; Lelouch took a feverish glance downward and he saw her hand lightly moving back and forth, her arm quivering.

It drove Lelouch wild. In an instant, he picked her up off of him and laid her down on the bed, pinning her arms down. She whined lightly at the sudden motion, but took one look up at Lelouch and then she was panting, her hands reaching up to caress his face and hair. She kept whispering brief, simple yet erotic words like Please and Yes as Lelouch began trailing kiss-bites down her chest and stomach. To keep his hands busy, Lelouch began stroking her legs, primarily focusing on the swath of bare skin above the stockings.

Her moans became less controlled and he felt her legs shaking, and Lelouch was _rock hard_. This was driving him absolutely insane.

Anya started, then laid back down, reaching a hand out.

"Yes, Anya…?" Lelouch moaned, wanting to unbuckle his pants as soon as fucking possible.

"Take them off, please… I want you to take them off…"

Lelouch fuddled with the high-cuts for a minute before finally figuring out how to peel them off; he slid them off, lifting Anya's legs in the process. The moment Anya's pussy was exposed to the air, she began panting all over again.

"I feel so different…" Anya muttered, her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her damn head.

 _God, she's fucking beautiful…_ Lelouch ran a hand up her right leg, and brought it towards her pussy. He began playing with it, toying his fingers along the outer lips and clitoris, flicking it occasionally. Anya fidgeted and kept moaning and groaning; finally, Lelouch inserted a finger inside of her. Anya whimpered slightly, her hips recoiling.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked, breathlessly.

"Guh-! Just… not used…" Anya attempted, squirming, her back arching a little. "P-please…" She wildly gestured towards his left arm, placing his free hand on her asscheek. Lelouch kept going, slowly running his finger back and forth, hoping he wouldn't hurt her; at the same time, he started lightly massaging her ass, even going so far as to spank it. Anya cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, stuffing her fingers into Lelouch's hair.

He added a second finger, careful not to stretch her too much; it looked like she was teetering between loving it and wanting him to stop. They stayed like this for a while, Lelouch intermittently spanking her ass to elicit a moan out of her, which it always did.

 _It's time…_

Lelouch pulled out, causing Anya's tightly-shut eyes to reopen. He turned her onto her stomach, and she obeyed his touches very carefully. He hastily unzipped his pants, tearing them off and throwing them on the floor, grunting with the effort; he pulled his cock out through his boxers, taking a deep breath and then quickly exhaling. It felt good to whip it out at last.

After he grabbed the condom container from his nightstand drawer, careful not to rip it, he began grinding on her, surprised by how easily the condom fit around his cock. Anya gasped softly, whimpering a little, her fingers gripping the sheets.

"Anya…" Lelouch breathed. "If you don't want…"

"Please be gentle…" she whispered back.

 _At last._ Lelouch felt a swirl of excitement; he spread her legs, and she looked back at him, looking exactly as scared and amorous as he was—

And then just like that, he was inside her. The feeling he got was instantaneous; it was warm, wet, and it sent shivers down Lelouch's spine. After the tip, Anya cried out. Lelouch squeezed her ass, whispering in her ear, softly telling her to calm down, that everything was alright. The process of actually getting his cock all the way in was long, uncomfortable, and presumably painful for Anya, a lot of stop-go, stop-go. By the time he was balls-deep, Lelouch felt like his stomach was churning. Anya kept gripping the sheets, and Lelouch ran kisses all around her, stroking her hair, anything to calm her down.

"Ple-eease go…" Anya groaned. "Slow… slow…"

Lelouch proceeded to do just so, thrusting nice and slow. Once again, Anya's little moans were cries of pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her form, thrusting as slowly as he could, already sweating with the exertion. It became an imperceptible series of start-agains, hesitations, and reassurances, Anya's face buried in the sheets.

"…More…" Anya moaned.

He was completely in control.

Suddenly, Anya fucking stabbed him.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lelouch screamed.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I JUST CAN'T LET MY SON FUCK ME!"

"…Wot?" Lelouch muttered.

Anya ran out of the room, ass-naked, leaving behind a very confused Lelouch.

"Huh. Hey, Sayoko! Wanna fuck?!" he called out.

[*****]

Charles zi Britannia stood on a walkway in the Sword of Akasha, gazing at the Thought Elevator.

 _Soon, brother. Soon._

A familiar bubble appeared at Charles' side.

"Marianne," Charles said, smiling warmly. He didn't expect the sound of vomiting.

"BLEGGGHHHHHHH!"

"…Are you ill?" Charles asked, turning to look at the bubble. Sure enough, Anya Alstreim – or rather, Marianne in control of Anya's body – was vomiting on the grass somewhere.

"BLEGGGGGGGHHHHHH! LELOUCH JUST FUCKED ME! BLEGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…"

"I can't believe Anya would do such a thing," Marianne cried, sounding weak from all the vomiting. "I mean, Lelouch FUCKED ME! I just—"

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Charles zi Britannia, the Heartless Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, was laughing his ass off. He fell to the ground, writhing on the floor with the sheer force of his mighty laughs.

"Charles, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" He hadn't a good laugh in a long, long, long, long time. He was _wheezing_ due to laughing so hard.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, CHARLES! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING BABY!"

"YOU TRULY ARE MY SON, LELOUCH!"

[*****]

MATTER OF TIME LOBBY

Meanwhile, in a universe unaffected by the flow of time, Time Baron was laughing his ass off. He was rolling on the fucking floor laughing his ass off.

"THAT WAS THE BEST ONE YET!" Time Baron bellowed, his body quivering as he laughed.

Kaguya winced. "I don't think I'm ever going to watch porn again."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

[*****]

 **THE END! I hope that you enjoyed, Professor Blue Rose 7. By the way, guys, go read his stuff! He has a lot of NSFW material, but his style of writing is pretty awesome – it sucks you right in. Pun not intended. I'm more than willing to take any other requests you guys might have. Until next time!**

 **Tf141**


End file.
